


Baby Daddy

by RiarkleMedia



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Baby, F/M, Riarkle, crazy farkle, riarkle having a baby, thanks for the prompt anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiarkleMedia/pseuds/RiarkleMedia
Summary: Riarkle Prompt: Farkle has been overprotective of Riley since she became pregnant. Finally Riley gets tired of it and goes to an unusual place for some alone time.





	

Rileys POV  


 

“One more bite, come on.” Farkle cooed

“I’m not a baby Farkle!” i said gritting my teeth

“No, but you’re carrying ours.” he smiled and picked up my fork.

He’s been a pain i the ass for the past month. Non stop. Ever since Dr Miggins old us I only had a few months left he’s been treating me like i’m not capable of doing anything on my own.

He’s so  _ overprotective  _ it’s driving me nuts. I’m gonna end up murdering him and then having to raise this child on my own.

He even made a list of thing I’m not aloud to do. For instance, apparently, me going on the subway is dangerous for me. Since when? I like taking the subway. It’s where it all started. For gods sake1 So now if I want to go see Maya I have to go with  _ him.  _ In a taxi! I’m with him 24/7 now. I love the guy to death but I think he’s crazy. 

“Farkle stop.”

He looked at me, confused.

“I can feed myself, I can pee on my own, I can get changed by myself. I don’t need you being so...overprotective.”

“But Riley…” he had that smile on his face, the one that seems to say: You’re so ridiculous, of course you need my help with everything.

 

I wanted to slam a door in his face. I struggled to get out of my chair and he jumped to help me. I pushed him away, gave him the finger and waddled out of the room.

I grabbed my keys and phone and slammed the door. I could hear his footsteps on the other side of the door.

 

\\*\\*\\*\

 

 

He’ll never find me. Good. I need to spend some time alone. The last time I was completely alone was last week when he was called into an emergency meeting. It lasted an hour and I’m going mad.

Look at me! I’m eight months pregnant with a dumbass’s kid and I’m sitting in the waiting room for a dentist I don’t even have. I hate dentists. He’ll never find me. How could he?

I sigh in relief and close my eyes. When I open them all I do is stay silent, calm, alone (relatively cause there’s a few people across from me).

I don’t know any of these people. How could I? This isn’t my dentist.

The door opens and I see a tall man with beautiful eyes walk in. My jaw drops.

“How the-”

His gorgeous blue eyes find me and he smiles. He sits at my feet, taking my hands in his. 

“How the fuck did you find me.”

“I have a tracking device on your phone.” he replies like there’s nothing to it.

“I knew it! You’re completely bonkers. You’ve lost your mind.”

He frowns, cofused, he doesn’t even see how crazy he is.

“I already told you about it.”

“When?”I growl. People are looking but I don’t give a shit.

“When you were asleep.”

I can’t take it. He’s really lost it. My eyes widen and I’m paralysed. He looks at me, worriedly. I think he gets it now.

I tell him he’s crazy and he smiles slightly.

“Riley, you don’t understand. Look, you know how most guys, when they finally realise they’re gonna be fathers they go through some kind of crisis. Riley, muffin-”

“Don’t ever call me muffin.” I snap

He sighs and continues “Riley this is my crisis. When the doctor told me in a few months I’d have a mini us I snapped. You’ve been just awful.” I don’t understand.

I scoff and he explains that I’ve been rude and moody and well like Maya when she got chicken pox.

Oh my-

Maya had been sick five months ago and nobody would take care of her anymore. She made Lucas and Zay cry, made Smackle throw up, threw a book at Farkle and yelled at me. 

No one would look at Maya when she was better. There’s no way I’ve been acting like that.

Farkle smiles and kisses my forehead. I stand up, with his help and just as I’m about to say something to him I freeze. I look down. My eyes dart to Farkle. He doesn’t understand. I whimper  and I see him look down aswell. When he looks up again he’s beaming. He grabs my hand, looks deep into my eyes and whispers: “let’s go have a baby.”

I’m terrified. My water just broke. My baby is coming early. I’m going to be a mother.


End file.
